


Petites histoires sur les océans

by Felicia_Vardya



Series: Les petites histoires de [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternative Canon, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26552695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felicia_Vardya/pseuds/Felicia_Vardya
Summary: Drabbles et autres texte cours sur One Piece, le tout basé sur des défis. Multiship. Aucun des textes n'a de lien avec les autres, sauf mention contraire dans les notes ou le résumé.
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace
Series: Les petites histoires de [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139057
Kudos: 5





	Petites histoires sur les océans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un soir sur le Moby Dick, Ace rejoint Marco pendant le tour de garde de ce dernier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Petit drabble pour l'anniversaire de Patapipe !  
> C'était ma première incursion sur One Piece alors désolée si c'est pas vraiment génial !

Le tour de garde de Marco était bien avancé quand Ace le rejoignit dans la vigie, le blond fronça les sourcils, la dernière fois qu'Ace l'avait rejoint là pendant un de ses tours de garde, il n'avait pas fait que surveiller.  
  
« Je serais sage, promit ! » Dit immédiatement le jeune homme en voyant son regard.  
  
« D'accord. »  
  
Ace vint s'installer près de lui.  
  
« Je sais me tenir quand même. » Dit Ace en lui tirant la langue.  
  
« Permet moi d'en douter vu ce qui s'est passer la dernière fois. »  
  
« Ose dire que tu n'as pas apprécier ! » Rétorqua Ace en lui souriant d'un air canaille.  
  
« Je n'ai pas dit ça, Ace, mais c'était mon tour de garde. »  
  
« Oui oui, je sais. » Marmonna Ace en s'installant le plus confortablement possible, près à tenir compagnie à Marco le plus longtemps possible, et donc à batailler ferme contre le sommeil pour ne pas s'endormir.  
  
La nuit était tombée depuis un moment, quand Ace perdit la bataille contre le sommeil -ou plutôt contre sa narcolepsie- il s'endormit, la tête tombant contre l'épaule de Marco. Le blond eut un sourire affectueux et passa son bras autour des épaules d'Ace pour le caler correctement contre lui, il l'embrassa ensuite sur le front.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Défis de l'Enfer de Dante :  
> Situation 70 : Un personnage A s'endort sur l'épaule d'un personnage B [1001 situations]  
> Trente troisième baiser : Un baiser sur le front [Le défi des baisers]  
> Fandom du 06/06/2020 : One Piece [Fandom de la semaine]  
> Couple du 02/08/2020 : Ace / Marco [Couple du jour]


End file.
